Trapped
by Me1
Summary: Continuation of RN: Blizzard...


NOTICE: I am continuing this story for someone else. If you want to see the first two parts of the story, read Ronin Warriors: blizzard and the other one. 

Ronin Warriors: Trapped!

Yulie ran behind a tree to hide from Sai's snowballs. He called out to him, "I bet you can't get me!" Sai turned to the sound of his voice and said, "Oh, don't worry, Yulie. You'll get you're fair share of snowballs!" Yulie laughed and ran through the trees. He knew that Sai was faster than he was, but he also knew the woods better. When the grown ups were too busy to play with him, White Blaze would often go exploring with him. He figured that since he had the tiger with him, that counted as adult supervision.

He ran for a little while, dodging in and out of the trees, occasionally shouting taunts to the pursuing Ronin behind him. He decided that he would make for a cave that he had found on one of his expeditions and throw snowballs at Sai as he ran by.

Sai ran behind the little boy, having a little more trouble than the boy because he was in his sub-armor and because he didn't know the woods as well. "Yulie! Come back! It's getting late and we should head back to the house!" he called. There was no answer, and he couldn't see or hear anything but the wind. Sai called out once more for the boy, then started walking in the direction he thought he had seen Yulie go before. 

Yulie reached the cave and sat on the ground and started to make some snowballs. The wind started to blow harder, so he abandoned that and went further into the cave. He had spent a lot of time here, pretending to be a Ronin Warrior and fight Talpa and his warlords. There was a blanket and some sticks that formed a rough tent, and other various things Yulie had stowed away to play with. There was also a pack of matches he had found and used to light torches when he played in the back of the cave. He knew he wasn't supposed to have them, but he didn't see any harm in it since White Blaze was usually with him and could either help him, or go get help I need be. He never used them when he was alone, though. He wandered back to the mouth of the cave, and wondered why Sai had not found him yet. Was he lost? That seemed impossible because he idolized the Ronins so much that he couldn't imagine them not knowing what they were doing. He sat as close to the mouth of the cave that he dared, because the wind had picked up again.

Sai had wandered around for almost a half hour when he suddenly found himself staring at the yard outside of Miya's house. _Damn it all to hell!_ He thought. He must have travelled in a sort of semi-circle and wound up back there. Sage walked up to him and said "Where have you been? And where's Yulie? I thought I saw you run after him." "I did, but I got lost and now I can't find him. Crap! It's started to snow again!" Sai said. "I'll call the others and we'll go look for him" Sage said and ran off towards the house. Sai looked at the forest and sighed. Why had he chased Yulie so far? Maybe he should have just stayed inside and watched everyone else instead of declaring a total snowball war on everyone. _To late now. I just hope Yuie's okay._ He thought miserably.

Yulie didn't know that it was snowing out because he had gone to play in the cave. He had given up on Sai, and was now pretending that he was laying siege to Talpa's fortress. He sat in the make-shift tent and thought up heroic things he could do to defeat Talpa and his warlords all at the same time.

All the Ronins were out in the forest now, and it was snowing heavier. "It looks like the storm hasn't exactly blown itself out yet. How much longer do you think we can look before it gets too bad?" Kento asked. They were reaching the point where Sai had first lost sight of Yulie. "I don't know, but I don't think it will be much longer. It's really starting to come down." Rowen said. Sai came up to where they were. "So you're saying we should just leave Yulie out here because it started _snowing_? I won't go back til we've found him" he said. "I don't want to either, Sai, but they were right last time, too. We're no good to him if we freeze out here looking for him. I'm sure he's somewhere safe. He plays out here a lot." Ryo said as he joined his friends. "I can't leave! It's my fault he's out there, and I have to find him!" Sai protested. A large gust of wind swirled around them, making them shiver despite the heavy winter gear they had on. "Come on, Sai. We have to go back. Miya will be worried, and we still have to tell her that Yulie's missing." Sage said. He tugged at his friend's arm, and finally Sai went with them. He couldn't help but cast one last glance at the forest behind him.

Yulie decided that it was time to go home when he had become triumphant (yet again) over the Evil Dynasty. When he got to the mouth of the cave, however, there was a large pile of snow covering more than half of the entrance. He could see the snow over the top of the mound. It was coming down so thick now that all he could see was a swirling mass of white. He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled "Hey guys! Are you there? Hello? Somebody? Anybody?" 

[dramatic music] stay tuned folks. If you like it, more to come. If not, suffice to say that the boy froze to death. [just kidding, I'm not that cruel.]


End file.
